


Exiled

by Susquip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: He feels like he’s always been trapped. Stuck inside a place he was never meant to be.
Relationships: None
Comments: 15
Kudos: 385





	Exiled

He was trapped.

He feels like he’s always been trapped. Stuck inside a place he was never meant to be.

A place that people think he’s supposed to be, but he knew this wasn’t right. 

He doesn’t remember when he realized he wasn’t supposed to be there, maybe it was the first time he was forced to wear a dress, maybe it was when his room was painted pink, maybe it was when the boys at school said he couldn’t play with them because he was a g-

wrong, because he was wrong.

He was made wrong so the other boys wouldn’t play with him.

He liked being in L’manberg, it made him feel like he was finally where he was supposed to be, finally who he was supposed to be.

And when he was exiled…

He knew Schlatt didn’t mean to make him feel that way, it was all roleplay, they’re friends.

But not being allowed to be in Manberg made him feel… weird. Like he was back in school, saying “here” to a name that wasn’t his own, not being able to use the right bathroom, being the only boy in gym class.

This was supposed to be his escape from that, where everyone sees him for who he is. 

But now, he’s been exiled from Manberg, he’ll never be a citizen of Manberg and he was a fool to think he could be.

And even as the walls come down, he feels more trapped than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> oof feelin pretty sad so I wrote this


End file.
